This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Wide-angle X-Ray scattering diffraction can measure the submicron structure and orientation of fibers within tissue that may be essential for function, development of disease and computational models. WAX was performed at BioCAT on fixed pig eye tissue to map the collagen fiber structure (including fiber diameter, spacing, relative abundance, and predominate orientation) of the optic nerve head and surrounding tissue. Analysis of the data is underway. The calibrated images are used to calculate the molecular D-spacing, abundance and orientation of each fibril component as qualitatively shown.